1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair colorant applicators.
2. Description of Prior Art
Coloring of human hair is an old art. A common problem when using long-lasting hair dyes is the showing of non-colored hair emerging from the scalp as the hair grows. To avoid this revelation of non-colored hair, the choice is either to re-color all of the hair or to apply hair coloring to the scalp in a way that effects only the emerging new growth.
Re-coloring of hair is difficult, involving stripping of color, then application of the color of choice, and finally a rinse and set. This process often causes dry brittle hair, so it cannot be used very frequently. Often a better option is to apply colorant only to the scalp and hair root or base to match the previously colored hair.
The process currently used to color hair roots only is difficult. It involves partitioning or sectioning of the hair, then using a single-stream applicator to apply colorant to the exposed scalp and hair roots. This approach covers an area of approximately one-half to one square inch at a time, and must be repeated until the entire scalp and roots have been colored. This is time-consuming and arduous, and is also costly if done in a beauty parlor.